QuestionsGrammar Wiki
'Отличия грамматического строя английского языка от русского языка' Способы образования грамматических форм можно разделить на два различных типа: *'синтетический' (способ, выражающий грамматику внутри слова, – это внутренняя флексия, аффиксация, повторы, сложения, ударение и супплетивизм, нестрогий порядок слов) *'аналитический' (способ, выражающий грамматику вне слова, – это использование служебных слов, порядка слов и интонации) В английском языке преобладают аналитические формы, поэтому его принято считать аналитическим. В русском языке, наоборот, больше количество синтетических форм, поэтому он считатется синтетическим. В синтетических языках слово, изъятое из контекста, сохраняет свою грамматическую характеристику. Например, слово "круг". Без контекста возможно определить, что это существительное мужского рода, единственного числа. В аналитическом языке, если иъять из контекста слово "round", едва ли можно точно сказать, является это слово прилагательным, наречием или существительным (в контексте могло быть написано'' "а round face", "''wheel turns round" ''или"a great round")'' Черты английского языка как аналитического: *много аналитических форм *строгий порядок слов *широкое использование предлогов Черты английских суффиксов: *их мало, но они широко используются *много английских суффиксов завершают слова *они стандартны *они омонимичны (1 форма, но много значений) Суффикс '-(e)s' *множественное число *3-е лицо единственного числа глагола *абсолютная форма притяжательного местоимения (ours, mine) *притяжательный падеж существительного Суффикс '-en' *множественная форма существительного (ox-oxen) *деепричастие прошедшего времени глагола (written) Суффикс''' -ed''' *простое прошедшее время (past simple - worked) *причастие прошедшего времени (translated) '' Суффикс '-ing''' *причастие 1 (participle 1 - reading) *герундий (after reading) *отглагольное существительное (meeting) Аналитические формы: *indefinite (с помощью do, does, did; the negative forms - don't know; interrogative forms (вопрос)) *all future tenses (shall, will) *all continious forms (с помощью auxilary verbs - вспомогательных глаголов) *all perfect forms (с помощью auxilary verbs) *passive forms (с помощью auxilary verbs) *future in the past (I said I should go) *oblique moods: suppositional (He demanded that I should go), conditional (I should have gone) *subjunctive 2 (only past) (I should have gone, if I had time; I should have gone, if I had been there yesterday) 'Определение грамматической формы' Грамматическая форма - это единство звуковой стороны слова и его значения. В английском языке существует 2 способа образования грамматических форм: *синтетический (synthetic) *аналитический (analytical) Синтетическая форма '- это форма, состоящая из одного компонента, который одновременно выражает лексическое и грамматическое значение слова. Например, works.'' '''Аналитическая форма - это форма, состоящая по крайней мере из двух компонентов. Первый компонент выражает грамматическое значение слова, а последующие - и лексическое, и грамматическое значение. Например, has gone, has been doing, etc. Синтетические средства построения грамматических форм: *суффиксация (suffixation); формообразовательная суффиксация (form-building). Новые формы образвуются при помози суффиксов ''-en (spoken), - ing (teaching), - (e)s (goes), - ed (worked), -t (spend-spent).'' *чередование гласных (sound interchange); В глаголах: speak - spoke; В существительных: woman - women; *супплетивизация (suppletive formation); Супплитивизация означает, что слово полностью изменяется. Это можно увидеть на примере местоимений (I, me...), существительных (person-people), глагола'' to be (am, is, are, was, were''), прилагательных и наречий (good-better-the best), притяжательных местоимений (I-mine, she - her, he - his...). Аналитические формы: *indefinite (с помощью do, does, did; the negative forms - don't know; interrogative forms (вопрос)) *all future tenses (shall, will) *all continious forms (с помощью auxilary verbs - вспомогательных глаголов) *all perfect forms (с помощью auxilary verbs) *passive forms (с помощью auxilary verbs) *future in the past (I said I should go) *oblique moods: suppositional (He demanded that I should go), conditional (I should have gone) *subjunctive 2 (only past) (I should have gone, if I had time; I should have gone, if I had been there yesterday) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse